Warriors of Destiny
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: Crossover with Avatar: The Last Airbender. Adam must find to the Avatar to help him train for the battle that lies ahead of Aang.


Disclamer: He-man and the Masters of the Universe and Avatar: The Last Airbender are not mine but the properties of their perspective owners. If they were mine then He-man would still be on the air and Avatar would be new episodes EVERY week til the story's complete.

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

_Air._

_Long ago the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and Air nomads lived in harmony. _

_Then one hundred years ago the fire nation began a war of conquest. _

_Only the Avatar who was the only one who could bend all 4 elements could stop them. _

_But then he vanished leaving the Fire Nation unchallanged in its war agasint the other 3 nations._

_Now The Avatar has returned and I must find him._

_Who am I?_

_I am Adam prince of Eternia, guardian. of the secrets of Castle Greyskull._

_Along with Cringer, my fearless friend,_

_amazing secrets were revealed to us the day I held aloft my sword and said:_

_**By the power of Greyskull!**_

_**I HAVE THE POWER!** _

_With those words I become He-man the most powerful man in the universe._

_I have to find the Avatar. So that together we can save the world._

**Avatar: the Last Airbender. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe**

**Warriors of Destiny**

Chapter One: The Search

Somewhere near the arctic three children ride a flying bison.None of them had particularly happy looks on their faces at the moment.

Aang, the avatar leaned back in the large saddle on top of Appa, the flying bison. "Well. Any one have an idea on where we go next?"

The oldest of the three Sokka turned around from looking northward. "No. Honestly I really didn't expect to get turned away like that."

Katara the only girl quivered in anger. "I just can't believe that they'd do that. He's the AVATAR! We need him."

Aang stood up and made for the front to take the slack reigns. "You could have stayed you know. That way at least you'd be amongst a water tribe again. Learn to bend properly."

Katara just looked at the boys slumped shoulders. "No way Aang. Like we said back at the Air Temple. We're your family now. We stick together."

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the same with out you short stuff." Sokka added. "I mean who would keep Katara and me from killing each other."

You'd be safe there." Aang sighed.

Katara came up behind Aang and hugged him. "You wouldn't be though." Aang blushed untill she let him go and she continued and looked at her older brother. "We'd be worried sick about you. We'll just find someone to train you. I know we will."

—

Adam sat silently in the early evening of Eternos. He was on a balcony in the palace looking down at the city below. The Prince had a look of distance on his face. He didn't know what it was but there was something. Elusive. He couldn't put his finger on it. There was something. A feeling he had. Adam pulled out the Sword of Power and placed it on the table in front of him. "This has something to do with you. She hasn't called me but she will soon. I know it."

At that his almost constant companion Cringer made his presence known by placing his head in the Prince's lap. "Hey buddy. You want something?"

The tiger mewed affectionaly and looked up at his master. Adam smiled and rubbed the big cat's head. It was peaceful. It had been for a few months now since the repairs had been completed on the palace. There had been the occasional skirmish with Skeletor's group but nothing major in some time.

Behind him came the voice of his oldest friend Teela "Copper for your thoughts Adam?"

The heir to the throne chuckled. "What no joke about it's over paying?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "What did I do to deserve that crack?"

Adam sighed again. "Sorry about that. I'm just... I don't know. Weary I guess."

Now it was Teela's turn to sigh. "Well I guess on some level I've had that coming. Its just that Adam you've been so. Odd."

"How so?" he replied while scratching his pet's head.

"You just seem so mysterous. Dissapearing all the time. I know you're hiding some secret from me. I think that's what has been bothering me so much. I mean I thought we told each other everything Adam."

Turning back to look at the blade he could only mutter one word. "Duty."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"No it wasn't nothing. Damn it Adam. Talk to me."

Standing up and replacing his sword Adam replied. "We all have our burderns to bear Teela. This is just mine ok."

Adam began to walk away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I'd be more than willing to help you bear the burden."

He looked back at her. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Then he heard it. A voice in his head. _"Adam I have need of you at Greyskull. Get Man-at-Arms and come here."_

"I have to go. Maybe, we can talk later."

Teela smiled. "That'd be good."

—

**Castle Greyskull.**

Adam, Cringer and Duncan the Man-at-Arms approached the throne room of the Sorceress. The prince approached the throne as she came down. "Adam there is something I have need of you to do."

"What is it you need He-man to do?"

"If things go well you shouldn't need to become He-man. In any case What do you know of the legend of the Avatar."

Duncan leaned against a near-by support pilliar. "Isn't that a legend in the four elemental nations."

She nodded. "Yes but it is no legend. The Avatar has returned. He will need your help though. He must be brought here so he can be trained before next summer."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The Firelord plans on using the comet that will pass Eternia next summer to finish the century long war in the region and then spread it elsewhere. With the power of the comet aiding him and his firebenders there will be no stopping them."

"I don't mean to sound callous but how does this offect us. Eternos has the highest technology in the world. If the Fire nation tried to bring war to Eternos we'd beat them back easily." Duncan replied.

Adam looked at his mentor. "For a time but the added distraction on top of the raids by the Snake Men remnants and Skeletor's forces would be a heavy burden on the Masters. However why don't we just have the army of eternos intervien in the area. End the war."

Duncan nodded his head. "That won't happen. Eternos and the Earth Kingdom haven't had good relations since before the war begain there. The Elders themselves decreed we wouldn't interfear in the war. Your father decided to keep the policy. Especially in light of the Great Unrest and now Skeletor's threat. Besides that we're not world police Adam."

Adam understood then. "Ok then where do we find this Avatar?"

Near the Arctic circle. He will probably be in the Earth Kingdom lands near the artic.

—

**Somewhere in the north of the Earth Kingdoms**

Katara sat down after setting up the tent complete with the tarp over it in case of rain. "So what if it's the dry season. You can never be too careful." she thought as she looked over the small camp.

She looked over at her older brother, Sokka. "Older only by age. I swear sometimes he can be so immature. He is good at reading people. He sure had Jet pegged before the rest of us. Just wish he'd learn to keep his pride in check."

Then she looked at Aang who was busy tending to Appa. "Its hard to believe that the fate of the world rests on his shoulders. He's only 12. Ok so I'm only 14. It's hard to believe its been almost 6 months since Sokka and I found him frozen in that ice. Then we left our home when Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation attacked our villiage and the 3 of us left." She sighed "I miss Grams so much and we've still not found father. Not that we've actually gone looking for him. Maybe if we find Father he can teach Aang and me to Waterbend."

Now she decided to share her idea with the others. "Aang Sokka I think I have an idea!"

Sokka finally lit the fire and turned around to her. "For what?"

"For what we can do next."

Now she had Aang's attention and he shot over from the great animal his pet lemur Momo hanging on for dear life as he zipped to her side. "Really! What you got?"

"We find Father!"

Sokka and Aang looked at her blankly for a moment. Then it hit them. "Thats brilliant Katara!" Aang shouted.

Sokka then stood up "Ok then first thing in the morning we try to find Dad." He then sat down. "Just wish we had a better idea on where to find him."

Soon they had eaten and were readying themselves to sleep for the night. Sokka had already fallen asleep snoring loudly while Aang just stared into the fire. Katara decided to make conversation. "What you thinking about?"

Aang continued staring. "Nothing really. Do you think your father will like me?"

"Of coure he will. What's not to like about you Aang."

"You mean that Katara?"

"Yeah Aang. I really do." With that she gave him a hug and turned in for the night.

Aang looked over at his two friends. "I really lucked out meeting them. Sokka was a bit stand offish at first but he's really a great guy. Katara, she just has so much faith in me. I really wish I knew why I want to be around her so much. It's kinda weird. I couldn't ask for two better friends. I hope we do find their father quickly. I only have so much time."

—

**On a ship in the Ocean of Gnarl not far from the Earth Kingdoms**.

Zuko, exiled prince of the Fire Nation sat in meditation. The entire day had been spent at sea. He had been training extensively all day. Now he tried to relax the tension he built up all day. Soon his mind began to wander back to his early days when he first begain to learn fire bending.

Zuko sat on his legs before the legenday Fire Bender known as Xang. He had taught his Uncle Iroh and his father the Fire Lord Ozai himself. There were some who said Xang could take the throne for himself if he truely wanted to but would not. The shadowed figure walked down from the raised dais to stand right before the Prince.

"Well then I see you have truely learned to medidtate my student."

Zuko's eyes widened. "What?"

"You have opened yourself to a new level of awareness. This is good. I had feared for you since your father banished you to a fools mission."

"But... I do not understand."

"No you wouldn't."

"Master... is this a dream? Am I asleep?"

"Yes and no. You have left yourself open and I can now contact you."

"I see. It is good to see you then master."

"You have grown stronger. You are ready for my final lession for you."

Zuko stood and got into a combat stance. The shadowy figure sighed. "Not combat you fool. You can continue to advance your skills on your own. Now sit down."

Zuko quickly kneeled down and bowed his head. The figure nodded in acceptance. "Zuko what do you remember me teaching you about honor?"

"Yes master."

"Loyality to family, to country."

"Yes master."

"Is there anything more important than honor?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"It's a simple question. "

"Yes... no... I'm not sure."

"Another question then. What if you had to choose between justice and family?"

"But Master... That coudln't happen. My family is just."

"Alright then. What is the job of a ruler."

"To lead his people."

Zuko then was hit by small pebble to his head. "OW!"

"A ruler's job is to protect and serve his people. Remember that Zuko."

With that the prince's eyes in the real world. He was found he was in his chambers. "Was that a dream?"

—

**Etrnos Palace **

Adam tossed his bag into the back of the Wind Raider. "I hope Duncan can convince Father that it's important enough to do this mission even if it might take a few days." Adam thought as he gave the Raider a quick system check.

It was then he heard a voice behind him. "So I guess we won't be having that talk tonight then?"

"No I guess not Teela."

"So where are you going?"

Adam turned around to face his friend. "The northern part of the earth kingdom."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you going to that gods forsaken region. With the war dare it's way too dangerous to head there alone."

"I know that's why your father is going along."

"Oh... still just 2 people going along is kinda risky isn't it?"

"Actually cringers coming along and we're picking someone up. Past that it might start getting crowded."

"Oh."

"Listen Teela." Adam hopped out of the cockpit and stood infront of her. "I know I've been a bit flaky lately and some of them I really want to talk about but I can't. At least right now but trust me you'll be the first one I will okay?"

"Okay. Changeing the subject who are you going to get way out in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Well according to the Sorcress we need to find the Avatar."

"She asked you to find this Avatar? Why not get He-man or something?"

At that Adam's face went to a frown. "No she said I had to do it. She said He-man wasn't needed for this."

Teela looked a but dissapointed. "Alright then. Do us proud Adam. I know you can." With that she completly befuddled him when she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

He stood there for a good minute. "Well that was confusing."

**_To Be Continued..._**

Author's note: Again this is a story that's been in my head for a good few months now. I finaly got the completed first chapter done tonight and decided to post it now. I have no idea when I'll ge the next chapter done as I have a lot of fics that are demanding my attention lately. Thanks for reading and please leave a review for good or ill.


End file.
